videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Lucas
Lucas (リュカ Lucas) is the main protagonist of Mother 3 and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Lucas is a middleweight that has a very slow walking speed, slightly below average dashing speed, average gravity, above average air speed, and below average falling speed. However, his air speed and fast falling speed have become faster since Brawl, both of which somewhat improve his aerial mobility. Despite his short stature and lack of a weapon outside of his forward smash, Lucas possesses good range courtesy of disjointed hitboxes. All of his smash attacks, nearly all of his aerial attacks and some of his ground attacks are disjointed, which can be further supplemented by his projectiles. In addition to their disjointed hitboxes, Lucas' smash attacks are among the strongest in the game. The first hit of his down smash is also one of the strongest in the game and is an intimidating edgeguarding option, while his side smash has decent speed, good KO potential and can even reflect projectiles. However, Lucas does have his flaws. With his aforementioned sub-par mobility, fast characters can give Lucas a difficult time. Another problem is a predictable approach, reliance on his zoning tools (which can be overcome), and occasionally a lack of range in spite of his tether grab. Some of his moves require precision at times; his up aerial, whose hitbox is significantly smaller, can miss large opponents. Another prominent example is his down smash, whose three hits are all mutually exclusive and thus gives opponents a perfect opportunity to punish Lucas if they manage to shield it. Lucas can also have problems scoring KOs despite his smash attacks' impressive strengths, as they mainly require effective reading and should be used wisely as a result. Although Lucas has a reliable tether recovery, his other method of recovery is also gimpable because of it having much slower priority than Ness, and it can be still be reflected or absorbed. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Lucas does a right-legged roundhouse kick, followed by a right-legged hook kick and then finishes by a left-legged reverse roundhouse kick. * Side Tilt: Lucas does a palm thrust that emits a small blast of PSI energy from his hand. * Up Tilt: Lucas telekinetically tilts himself upside down to perform a vertical thrust kick that emits a blast of PSI energy from his foot. * Down Tilt: Lucas performs a leg-sweep with his leg while crouching, tripping opponents in front of him. * Dash Attack: Lucas does a dashing palm thrust that emits a blast of PSI energy from his hand * Side Smash: Lucas quickly swings a stick in front of himself. The sticks's tip deals slightly more damage and knockback, while it includes the ability to reflect projectiles. * Up Smash: Lucas emits a large blast of PSI energy above his head. * Down Smash: Lucas aims his arm diagonally downward and emits three consecutive blasts of PSI energy towards the ground while holding his hand in a finger gun gesture. * Neutral Aerial: Lucas performs a cartwheel that emits a blast of PSI energy around his torso. * Forward Aerial: Lucas does a flying kick that emits a blast of PSI energy from his foot. * Back Aerial: Lucas does a backflip kick that emits a trail of PSI energy from his foot. * Up Aerial: Lucas performs an upward headbutt to attack opponents above him. * Down Aerial: Lucas performs an alternating series of stomps, with each stomp emitting a small blast of PSI energy from his feet. * Grab - Rope Snake: Lucas unfurls Duster's Rope Snake in front of himself to grab opponents from distance and works for a tether recovery. * Pummel: Lucas headbutts the opponent while grabbing them. * Forward Throw: Lucas telekinetically throws the opponent in front of himself. * Back Throw: Lucas telekinetically throws the opponent behind himself. * Up Throw: Lucas telekinetically whirls the opponent around his head, then throws them directly overhead. * Down Throw: Lucas telekinetically slams the opponent into the ground head first. * Neutral Special - PK Freeze: Lucas emits a snowflake-shaped blast of PSI energy from his head that freezes opponents. The direction of the blast's path can be controlled, it can be made stronger by holding the special button and it can be concluded at a deceptively fast speed. **'Custom 1 - Condensed PK Freeze:' Travels and charges faster, but it's hitbox is much smaller than the normal PK Freeze. **'Custom 2 - PK Flash:' Inflicts more damage, and instead of freezing opponents, launches them straight up with tremendous force. Acts the same as Ness' PK Flash, but with the travel speed of Lucas' default PK Freeze. * Side Special - PK Fire: 'Lucas thrusts both of his hands forward to release a lightning bolt-shaped PSI projectile from his hands. Unlike Ness' PK Fire, Lucas' version results in a brief, fiery explosion of PSI energy that launches the opponent backward, rather than a long-lasting pillar of fiery PSI energy. **'Custom 1 - PK Explosion: Fires a slower-moving lightning-bolt that travels a shorter distance before disappearing. On contact, it explodes with more damage and knockback than the normal PK Fire. Launches opponents almost straight backward rather than diagonally up and back. **'Custom 2 - PK Roast:' Functions the same as Ness' default PK Fire, fired at a slight angle downward, and thus not traveling as far, and exploding into a gradually-fading pillar of fire on contact with anything but the stage. Fires at an angle if used in the air. * Up Special - PK Thunder: 'Lucas emits a streaming, electrical PSI projectile from his head. Like Ness' PK Thunder, it can be directed into Lucas to launch him at a high speed. Unlike Ness' version, it does not disappear after hitting the opponent and instead hits multiple times, giving it damage-racking potential. **'Custom 1 - Ballistic PK Thunder: The move is a slower, larger and red-colored. It also travels a bit slower, and about 2/3 the distance of the default PK Thunder. It does more damage and more shield damage, but the tail doesn't deal damage though it still flinches. **'Custom 2 - Striking PK Thunder:' The move is a blue colored thunder that functions the same as Ness' default PK Thunder. Lucas creates a stream of lightning that can be aimed into opponents to with the head and stun with the tail. Aiming the head into Lucas himself will launch him in a trajectory opposite to the side he was hit on. The move has invincibility frames during the first half of it. * Down Special - PSI Magnet: 'Lucas thrusts his arm forward to emit a glowing orb of PSI energy around his outstretched hand. Any energy-based projectiles it absorbs will heal him, although it no longer absorbs energy projectiles that are launched directly at his back like it did in ''Brawl. **'''Custom 1 - PSI Counter: Lucas generates a sphere of energy from his hand in-front of him. However, it has a purplish color, and if the opponent attacks the sphere of energy, Lucas deals a counter-attack in the form of an electric zap. It functions the same as a normal counter, dealing back a multiplied amount of damage. However, unlike most counters, it only works if Lucas is attacked from the front, and he can hold it out for as long as he wants to. **'Custom 2 - Centered PSI Magnet:' Functions the same as Ness' default PSI Magnet, completely covering Lucas, front and back, but having no hitbox. * Final Smash - PK Starstorm: Lucas summons a shower of falling stars to repeatedly hit the opponent. The stars that descend in a column from the top-center of the stage and can be angled in a fanning motion throughout its duration. Taunts * Up: Lucas trips, shakes his head, and gets back up. * Side: Duster's Rope Snake taps Lucas on the shoulder and has a brief conversation with him, as Lucas shrugs at it. * Down: Lucas positions his right hand up to his forehead and grunts while generating small bursts of PSI energy from his index and middle fingers, then swings his hand downward to emit a trail of PSI energy. Idle Poses * Lucas taps the toes of his shoes on the ground. * Lucas shakes his fists in front of his face in a cowardly motion. Cheer * Lu-cas! Lu-cas! Lu-cas! On-Screen Appearance * Lucas rides in on a Mr. Saturn-style coffee table, then hops off. Victory Poses * With his back toward the screen, Lucas crouches while poking at something on the ground with a large stick. After the camera zooms in, he then turns his head around to face the screen and says "Huh?" while briefly sporting a surprised expression. * Lucas forcefully pulls one of the Seven Needles out of the ground, sending it flying off-screen while Lucas looks toward the screen. * Lucas bends down on one knee and waves his right arm in from himself while releasing blasts of PSI energy from his index and middle fingers. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDX31gXpJlc (Victory - Mother) Losing Pose * Lucas claps to the winner with a sad face. Trophy Description Lucas has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Lucas The younger of the twin brothers from Nowhere makes his triumphant return to the game of Smash. Hailing from the Japan-only game Mother 3, Lucas's specialty is psychic projectile attacks. He can use these PSI attacks to do things like absorb enemy projectiles and deal supernatural damage! * Mother 3 (GBA, 2006) Lucas (Alt.) Lucas's up special PK Thunder can hit enemies multiple times, but if you hit yourself with it, you can then tackle and launch opponents! Lucas's up smash has the strongest launch power of any fighter's up smash. The range for this attack is wide, and it's strongest right after Lucas unleashes the attack. * Mother 3 (GBA, 2006) Costumes * Yellow hair, red shirt, blue pants * Orange hair/pants, purple shirt (Claus) * Blue shirt, purple pants * Red shirt, grey pants * Grey hair/shirt with Masked Man head, green pants (Masked Man) * Pink hair/pants, cyan/white shirt (Duster) * Green pants, grey shirt with Boney head (Boney) * Purple shirt with Baby Drago, brown pants (Baby Drago) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Earthbound Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6